Lost Marines Among the Dead
by Spartan-Kun
Summary: A squad of ODST's travel back in time, to the zombie apocalypse. Will they be able to find survivors, and survive themselves? H.O.T.D, Halo AND Rosario Vampire crossover, and some girls might be leaving their harem behind in favor of some futuristic soldiers.


High School of the Dead x Rosario Vampire x Halo

Disclaimer: I don't own High School of the dead, Rosario Vampire, or Halo.

Crossover Fanfic

Prologue

Yokai Academy is a school for monsters. Everything, from werewolves to vampires to mermaids, resides here. It is a place where humans are forbidden. There is a mystical tunnel that connects the worlds. If any humans should be found, they are put to death in short order. However, though this is a school, its purpose is to allow monsters to learn how to live discretely amongst humans. This is where Tsukune Aono, a 16 year old human boy resides in secret. Though he has friends who know he is human, they are all monsters. Mizore Shirayuki is a snow woman, Kurumu Kurono is a succubus, Yukari Sendo is a witch, and Moka Akashiya, is a vampire. To complicate matters all four are madly in love with Tsukune.

There was an incident involving Moka's little sister, Kokoa. Large cracks appeared in the barrier between the monster world, and the human world. The cracks were sealed, and the humans forgot about what happened quickly. But the monster energy that seeped out caused a viral infection amongst human populations all over the world. The monsters in the world were immune to the disease but once bit became human and once human were very vulnerable but that was the extent of the harm they would suffer. To humans however, those that contracted the disease died. They did not stay dead. Those infected were reanimated and roamed the earth in a mission to devour all living flesh.

They are slow, mindless creatures. They deserve neither pity, nor mercy. All they warrant is a quick death. In the human world, a group of teenagers battle for their lives against them. This group is led by Takashi Komuro, along with him are sword wielding Saeko Busujima, gun nut Kouta Hirano, school nurse Shizuka Marikawa, Takashi's childhood friend Rei Miyamoto, and Saya Takagi, and a seven year old, Alice Maresato. They have been in the thick of the zombie situation since it began. All of them, fighting to discover whether their families are ok. Little did this group know they were heading straight for the tunnel that lead to the monster world.

Unbeknownst to both parties, a flaming object roared to earth. It was a badly damaged starship. No larger than a modern day yacht. A stealth ship called the _Hand of Light_ was an experimental ship. It was also a ship from the future, having suffered intense damage when it made a jump to slip space it was jettisoned back into a different time, to a different earth. It had only five members aboard, the ODST's of Ghost squad, Sarge, Rookie, Fluke, B, and Rifleman. They could make no contact with anyone, be it on the ground or in the atmosphere. As their ship rushed towards the planet they stepped into their individual drop pods and launched. They plummeted towards Takashi's group.

Nobody knew, but soon, this motley group of men and women were going to have everything, they know, believe, and feel, tested in ways they had never imagined possible.

The _Hand of Light_ jolted suddenly as the engine whimpered like a wounded animal. The ship, on fire and smoking, floated through space. Sergeant Dante Harrison pushed himself away from the floor and floated upwards. Pain ebbed through his body and blood was in the sergeant's mouth. Turning his head, Harrison saw his squad in similar positions as him.

"Ghosts, report," he said in a soft, but gruff tone.

"Alive," Rebecca Morgan replied, "fluke" to her squad mates.

"And kicking," Benjamin Benston added in with s slight chuckle.

"Shut up B," shouted Ivan Strengand, "Rifleman".

They all proceeded to regain their bearings. Whatever happened had damaged the anti-gravity motors. While the men and woman of Ghost squad were strapping into their stations Sarge was digging through a pile of debris, looking for the one member of the squad that failed to speak.

A secondary explosion caused the ship to suddenly lurch, and Sarge was slammed up against a baulk head. As his eyes opened he saw the limp body of "Rookie" Ralf Morgan, Fluke's brother, come towards and ram him. Grunting, Sarge took Rookie's helmet off and saw his face covered in blood. His nose was broken but he was alive and his armor was undamaged. Sarge shook Rookie violently until he came around. Rookie slowly opened his eyes, and gave him a questioning look.

"Wake the fuck up son; we've got enough problems without you napping." He pushed the private's body away and made his way to the command chair. Rookie strapped in and shook his head.

"What happened?" Fluke asked, as she began to monitor he com screens. "This doesn't make any sense; I can't raise any ships, any satellites. I don't even see that Covenant ship that shot us." She continued looking over her screens.

There was a loud cracking sound and the members of Ghost squad jumped. They all looked in the direction of the noise and saw Rookie with his fingers on his nose. He had just put it back into place.

"I've got near zero power sir, all weapons offline and life support is failing," B informed the sergeant.

"Sarge, I have something….It looks like Earth," Rifleman reported.

"Bring it online now," Sarge replied.

Rifleman's hands became a flurry of activity, as he brought up an image of what seemed to be the earth, but without Covenant or UNSC ships in its orbit blowing each other to bits. The scope was empty, clean, it was almost peaceful. A small red light flickered; they were receiving a transmission from something.

"Fluke, patch that through on a secure channel," Sarge yelled.

"Yes sir," Fluke followed the order, and secured the transmission, and moved the signal from an open to a private channel. She gave the Sarge the go ahead and the com line opened up.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Came a frantic voice.

"Don't try talking to them, just shut up and maybe they will leave us alone," another voice came, though this one was obviously Russian.

"I am Sergeant Dante Harrison of Ghost Squad, 1st platoon of the second Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division. Identify yourself," Sarge said in a calm strong tone.

"My name is Donald Richardson, I'm a scientist aboard space station Gulf Lima-234, with me is security officer Leonard Romonskivisch. Where are you from? Are you aliens?" Richardson asked quickly.

"Aliens? We are human; we are military forces belonging to the UNSC. Our ship has been disabled and we—," he was cut off by Rifleman.  
"Sir, you might want to take a look at this, this isn't our Earth," he whispered.

"What in Sam Hell are you talking about? There's only one Earth," Sarge yelled.

"No sir, look," He moved aside as Sarge took his seat.

Sarge scanned the information in front of him and saw that Rifleman was right, what he was looking at were images of the planet below and they did not correspond with the planet they had left. First off it, the architecture was maybe a hundred years or so older compared to what they had, and everything looked as though it were in chaos. Smoke was everywhere and there were numerous masses of people.

__"Sir there is no sign of Covenant or UNSC forces at all. I don't know how or why, but when we went to slip space the plasma blast must have fucked with our FTL drives and sent us here, instead of our Earth," Rifleman explained slowly. Rifleman manipulated the images, "look there, that should be the site of the Monument of Delondra, built in 2143. It's not there."

"Wait are you saying you guys are from the future?" Came a voice over the com. "That's completely crazy and impossible." Richardson chastised.

"Well do you have a better goddamned explanation? What year is it then?," Fluke hollered.

"Um, well, it's the year 2015," Richardson's Russian counterpart replied.

There was silence, nothing but total silence. A group of soldiers, alone in space, lost and without help, they looked at each other, then to Sarge. They all had the same look, "what do we do?" Sarge looked at them all, and back to his console.

"2015, you said the year is 2015 correct? Well if that's right then this should about be the time of the near extinction of humanity." Sarge said to the scientist.

"That is correct, in fact this all started a few days ago, you know what's going on? What's happening down there?"

"We know what's happening, and that humanity survives, but even in our time scientists could never discern why corpses rose and attacked the living. But at least we know what we have to do," Sarge turned to around, "Ghosts get to your pods we're gonna get our boots on the ground now," Sarge yelled to his squad.

"Are you sure that this is the best course of action? You do know what you're getting into," Richardson said dryly.

"Yes I do, and my Helljumpers can take care of it," Sarge snapped.

"Good luck," Leonard said.

"Thank you," Sarge said and clicked the channel off.

Leonard turned to Donald, "Do you think they will survive?"

"I don't know, but I wish them luck, I almost asked if they could take us with them but with the time we have spent up here our muscles wouldn't be strong enough to keep us upright," he sighed.

Sarge turned to his Ghosts, and ordered them to the armory then to their pods. With life support draining they wouldn't last long on the ship.

"Sir, the engine appears to be melting down," B called over the com.

"Understood, Ghost squad double time to your pods," he barked.

Even while warning klaxons blared, and explosions rocked the vessel, Sarge walked by his soldiers' pods and inspected their gear. He was also taking note of what weapons were being brought to the surface. Fluke was wielding a silenced pistol, and silenced SMG. B had, of course, a rocket launcher and heavy machine gun as well as a silenced pistol. Rifleman had a silence sniper rifle, and silenced SMG. Rookie had a shotgun, silenced pistol, and silenced SMG. Sarge looked at Rookie despairingly; he was always so intent on taking on as much as he could. Sarge got into his pod and looked over his silenced DMR and shotgun. They were ready to rock and roll

"Our target drop zone is Tokonosu city, Japan, a few miles south, south east of its main bridges. According to the data we have available, there's a group of survivors in that area that survived the whole thing, so our first objective is to link up with them. After that we head to an evac position, and proceed to help the locals," Sarge informed the squad.

The _Hand of Light_ shook softly as five drop pods jettisoned from its belly. Followed shortly after was a larger pod, containing the weapons and ammo that would not be able to be taken otherwise. The small craft flew down wards with incredible force. The helljumpers of Ghost squad plummeted down to the Earth, drop pods red hot from the heat of reentry. They all braced themselves in their pods, ready for the impending crash. Warning lights flared as they went through the different layers of the atmosphere as miles away the ship they were on moments ago broke and exploded into thousands of pieces of scrap metal. One large chunk hit Rookie's pod and caused it to fly of course.

"Ralf!" Fluke called. "Are you ok? You're out of control," she yelled crying.

"I'll be fine. Meet me on the surface," Rookie replied in a cold, calm tone.

The four remaining members of the squad hit the ground hard, tearing through buildings and anything else that got into their way. The lids blew off and the Ghosts set foot on solid ground. Straightaway they assured the immediate area was clear before they set to the task of looking over their gear, armor and bodies. A few miles away Rookie spun towards the earth, his pod on fire. He smashed right through a freeway and tore into a building next to it. He felt the initial hit, and then everything went white.

Other than a few bruises they were fine and all their equipment made the drop. Fluke popped a small aerial drone; it flew into the air and hovered.

"Sir, I've got tac data on the surrounding area. Looks as though Ralf's pod landed not too far from here, by this freeway," she pointed to a green dot on her handheld. "If we follow the road here we will link up, assuming he's ok I'm sending him a data feed to know where we are and what we're doing." She put the pad away and looked at her squad mates.

"Let's move Ghosts, finding Rookie is our only priority right now so get on it," they gathered their gear and began to move towards Rookie's waypoint.

They walked slowly through an alleyway behind their drop point. It was quiet, so quiet that ambient back ground noises were prominent. Sarge had B follow tight behind him, with Fluke and Rifleman further back to try and decrease noise. They came across a handful of bodies, they appeared to be half decayed, and barely looked human. They all had a severe wound to the head.

"Looks like those science guys weren't kidding," B said as he knelt down to inspect the bodies.

"Careful son, we don't need any of us getting infected," Sarge cautioned.

There wasn't anything useful on the bodies, so the squad kept moving. Fluke kept her eyes on the feed coming from the drone and noticed a lot a movement a few miles away, like a mass mob moving towards what looked like a traffic tunnel.

Takashi Komuro and Saeko Busujima had just finished clearing the section of the freeway they were on with fire support from Kouta Hirano. The rest of the group stayed behind laying low in the Humvee until it was clear, and so long as they remained quiet they were be perfectly fine. Takashi looked up and saw what looked like a meteor shower.

"Hey Saeko, what do you make of that?" Kouta asked.

"I don't know, it almost looks like an explosion." Saeko replied.

As they stood there watching a large object roared by and smashed the freeway in front of them and embedded itself into a building. Everyone got down out of fear that the flying object would hit them. As they looked up they could see that the entire side of a building had crashed around what seemed to be a pod.

"Hey there's a guy in there," Takashi said and sure enough plain as day a man in some sort of armor was strapped into the object that crashed into the building. Miss Shizuka brought the Humvee forward so that kouta could cover Takashi's approach.

Takashi ran down the hill of debris with Saeko on his ass. The crash site was about fifty yards away and the noise had attracted quite a crowd. Kouta's gunfire tore through the zombies nearest yet outside the reach of the two.

Saeko stayed a few yards back while Takashi ran up to the pod and tried to pry it open, and failing that proceeded to bang his fist on the metal and yell.

More zombies began to congregate on the area and Saeko slowly began to back towards Takashi as the number of zombies became more than she could handle. She kept moving; avoiding grasping hands and snapping jaws. Takashi at this point abandoned the pod and moved to assist Saeko. They were slowly pushed back towards the pod. There were too many, even with Kouta's support.

Takashi tripped and was pinned by a zombie that must have been a football player. He was huge and Takashi saw its mouth open, he closed his eyes and waited. Something nearby hissed, and he felt the weight of the zombie disappear. He opened his eyes and saw that his attacker had been knocked away by a giant metal door. Looking back Takashi and Saeko saw the man who had been in the pod step out with a small fire arm.

Rookie looked around and began firing two and three round bursts into the heads of the surrounding zombies. He moved forward slowly, not letting anything get near him. Between bursts of SMG fire he spoke to Takashi and Saeko.

"Stay with me," Rookie said in a flat tone and continued to move forward. The two teens kept close behind, watching the stranger's actions closely. A path was slowly made Rookie motioned for the Takashi and Saeko to get to the humvee. They bolted for the humvee while Rookie dispatched the last of the attackers. The people surrounding him seemed to relax, but he remained rigid and alert. Saya took a step forward and spoke to him.

"Just who the hell are you?" She practically yelled.

"Private Ralf Morgan," he responded, "CQB specialist for ODST "Ghost" Squad."

He looked over them all, a bunch of teenagers with some ditsy adult and a little kid. "Who are you?" He asked

"What!" Tsukune yelled.

"I'm sorry," responded the director of Yokai academy, "The cracks in the barrier between worlds caused this zombie outbreak; we have already had a few zombies make their way onto school grounds. A wall has been erected around the school to avoid infection. Thus far it seems as though monsters who are infected only turn human and even then will not die from a bite afterwards. You won't be so lucky if your bitten Tsukune. You must be careful."

"What about my family? I have to see if they're alright," Tsukune protested.

"Out of the question, first off, humanity is on the verge of extinction and you cannot risk your life just to see if your family is alright. I'm sorry but you have no survival or combat skills nor any sort of weapon to help you. And secondly it appears as though the undead already have a sixth sense to detect monsters, seeing as how they are finding their way to this place, although they are blind they are still a threat. And lastly, if you go then your friends will follow you, if that's the case not only will your life be in danger. They may not get infected but they can still die especially if they become human."

"I understand," Tsukune said as he walked out of the office, his friends were outside waiting to greet him.

"Tsukune, what did he say?" Moka asked, the pink haired girl ran up to him with a concerned look.

"He said it is too dangerous and that I can't go look for them," Tsukune replied with a hint of sadness.

He walked away from them going towards the wall that had been put up. Upon hearing of the outbreak and its implications to the wellbeing of monsters, a large wall was put up around the academy, with a second wall intersecting it and the rigid cliff to the east. The monsters can't fight the zombies, because to do so would almost guarantee becoming infected and becoming human, apparently a fate that is worse than death to them. It was still unknown that he is a human, but he had to get out and find his family. He needed to insure their safety.

Kurumu grabbed his arm, "Well what are you going to do?" She asked him.

"I-I'm going to go look for them, I'm sure I can find a weapon here, and then I'll go," He said, his lip quivering slightly.

Moka hugged him tightly from behind, "We're going with you."

Ruby walked up, followed closely by Yukari, they both seemed happy.

Rookie stared at the people assembled in front of him; they fidgeted amongst themselves until a pudgy kid crawled out of the humvee.

"My name is Kouta, Kouta Hirano I'm a sophomore and our group's sharpshooter." He held a rifle tightly in his hands

As if cued by Kouta's introduction the others began to step forward.

"Rei Miyamoto, sophomore."

"Saeko Busujima, high school senior."

"Takashi Komuro."

"Shizuka Marikawa, nurse."

"I'm Alice!"

Rookie looked over them, wondering just how a bunch of kids had been able to survive. As he was about to speak several lines of text appeared on his HUD. It was a direct feed from a drone. He produced a small PDA from a pocket and using it in conjunction with his HUD he selected a point to move towards that would be relayed to his squad mates. Now, they would also know he was ok.

"Where are you all going?" Rookie asked them.

"We are looking for our families, making sure they're ok." Rei said.

"I'd suggest you come with me. I'm going to meet up with the rest of my squad, you'll be safer with us."

"Why should we trust you?" Saya asked.

"Because I saved your two friends," Rookie replied flatly.

"Only because you crashed into the side of a building!" Takashi yelled.

"I would have been fine, now are you coming or not?"

Rookie started to walk towards the RV point. Grudgingly, the group followed him.


End file.
